Message traffic rate solutions are currently utilized by network administrators in order to manage message bandwidth in an efficient manner as well as to protect network peer resources from congestion related failures. However, many traffic monitoring solutions that are currently deployed in networks do not consider the variability of the distribution of network events (e.g., connections established or messages received/sent). For example, various rate monitoring solutions used by system administrators typically involve the monotonic incrementing of a counter mechanism in response to an event occurrence. The counter value is subsequently utilized to report an event rate on a one second interval, where the event rate over the last second is determined to be the absolute difference between the start value and end value.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for conducting adaptive event rate monitoring.